


Where's Han?

by transgendergerard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Han Solo, F/M, Gay Luke, M/M, Trans Han Solo, Trans Luke Skywalker, no one in Star Wars is straight!, pan leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: 5 times Luke asks "Where's Han?", and 1 time Kylo Ren asks "Where's Luke?".





	Where's Han?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Luke and Han fic! Yeeet. So after I saw The Last Jedi (which I do very much enjoy btw) I thought about the scene where Luke asks Rey and Chewie where his ex boyfriend is and how it just broke me so I decided to write this thing up. A Star Wars universe where Luke and Han dated during the original trilogy and Han and Leia got together after the OT ends, oh and Luke and Han are both trans even though it is not explicit. Just know that no one in Star Wars universe is cis or straight, okay? Good. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and send me prompts: ryanprettyboyross.tumblr.com
> 
> I am a trans and bi writer :)

I. Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)

Luke was worried. Han was out in a mission on his own for a few days while he stayed on base on Hoth and Han was supposed to be coming back today, except he hasn’t yet. It’s almost nighttime now and Han was supposed to be back to base a few hours ago. Luke tried not to worry much, tried to tell himself what was wrong wasn’t much to worry about, but he couldn’t help to think that maybe Han got hurt out there on his own with no way to communicate to them. He was keeping himself busy cleaning R2 until he saw his sister Leia walk by. 

 

“Hey, Leia can I ask you something?” Luke asked while he stayed up from his spot near his X-Wing. 

 

“Yeah, sure Luke,” Leia said while turning her attention to her brother. 

 

“Do you happen to know where Han is? He was supposed to be back a few hours ago but he hasn’t come back from his mission yet.” Luke said with his best poker face. If someone asked him if he was upset or if he was about to cry, he would lie and said he was fine. 

 

“Oh, yeah. He got caught up with some fight that was happening while he was trying to fly back and the Falcon got some damaged that he had to fix in order to come back.” Leia said. 

 

“Oh, thanks. I was wondering why no one was telling me this, I was starting to really worry.” Luke said while he found his hand moves to the back to his neck, a thing he noticed he did while he was in an awkward position. 

 

“No problem. He told me he should come back later tonight so maybe you should try to get some sleep?” Leia asked. She knows how her brother gets when Solo goes off his own even for a few days so she tries her best to help calm him down. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll try I guess. R2 can only get cleaned so many times.” Luke laughed while he heard R2 agree with him. 

 

“I’m sure when Solo comes back he’ll come straight to you, he always does, Luke,” Leia reassures him while she went back to doing what she was doing, leaving Luke with a soft feeling in his stomach from her comment. She is right and he really shouldn’t be worried right now. 

 

Luke didn’t realize what time it when he woke up, didn’t even realize he fell asleep until he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to wake him up. 

 

“Hey, kid. Wake up. I’m finally back.” Han said quietly. He was on the ground near Luke’s level. Luke fell asleep in between his X-Wing and R2, and R2 has put himself asleep before he went to sleep so he couldn’t wake up before Han came back. Luke woke up, trying to open his eyes until he saw who he was looking for. 

 

“Han? Is that you?” Luke said sleeping while he got up from his spot from the floor. He went straight to Han and tried his best to hug him, putting his head on Han’s shoulder and his arms closer to Han’s waist while Han’s arms went to his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah, kid, it’s me. Leia told me you stayed up for me so you can see me when I came back?” Han laughed. 

 

“Oh, um, yeah I guess I did. I was just worried though.” Luke replied. Keeping his head hidden in Han’s jacket, welcoming in the familiar scent that comes from the jacket. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I heard that Leia told you what happened, I’m fine now though and did come back to you eventually. Did I?” 

 

“Yeah, you did. I just wished you talked to me first before my sister though.” Luke said with a bit annoyance in his voice. 

 

“I’ll remember that next time, but for now let’s go back to the Falcon and get some proper sleep,” Han said. He grabbed Luke from his spot from the floor and carried him bridal style to the Falcon, Luke falling back asleep in Han’s arms, completely forgetting why he was even so tired in the first place. 

 

II. Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983)

 

Han was trapped and needed to get out, to escape. But he was helpless on his own in the carbonate, asleep. Or in some type of unconscious. Luke wasn’t exactly sure where his boyfriend was in Jabba’s place, but he was sure he was able to find him here. Luke was dressed as a bounty hunter, even his voice was masked so no one would recognize him. He walked through the room where was once occupied by Jabba until his sister killed him along with the help of one Lando Calrissian right before he got here. There was still creatures here in the aftermath, looking at the dead body of their boss on the floor when they noticed the bounty hunter looking person in the room, giving them their full attention. 

 

“Where is Han Solo?” He asked, quietly using the force while doing so. A Twi'lek answers back while pointing to a door that is hidden in the back. 

 

“In the back, sir. That’s where Jabba keeps his enemies that haven’t returned the favor yet.” The Twi’lek seemed nervous as if he knew who Luke was dressed as and maybe had a bad past with, Luke didn’t come here to give small talk though, he came, for one thing, to get his boyfriend back. 

 

“Thank you for help,” Luke asked, bowing his hand in respect. Luke walked to where the Twi’lek has pointed, he was in a hurry but didn’t want to look like it. He opened the door with the force as everyone was back to what they were worrying with before head. The room was dark, pitch black and cold, but Luke was sure it wasn’t as cold as Han was, or even as cold Jabba was when he was alive. It was at the end of a very long corridor that Luke walked down. He finally sees him though, sees Han hanged on the wall like a decoration. His breathing goes up a bit, but not out of nervousness, but out as expected to finally see him. He goes up to the carbonate version of his boyfriend, presses on the buttons that releases him, and stands back. Watches the light defrost Han, returning back to looking human after a year his father did this to him. Han gets defrosts, falling down to the floor and slowly wakes up. Luke gets down next to him on his side, rubbing his back like he would when they would wake up in their bed in the Falcon. 

“What happened?” Was the first thing Han asked after he gets out of the carbonate, clearly disoriented from it. 

“You got put into carbonate for a year by the hands of Lord Vader. Your friends Leia and Lando managed to kill Jabba to help me get you out of here.” 

 

“Leia and Lando? Are they here too?” 

“No, they’re waiting in the Falcon. Keeping an eye out for any unwanted persons.” 

“Then who’s here? Who came to save me?” Han asked, who managed to set up on his own with a little help from Luke. This is where Luke takes his helmet off, Han’s eyes are still not in focus yet so he just tells him. 

 

“Someone who loves you.” Luke says while looking Han in his “eyes”. 

“Luke?” And with that Luke kisses him, glad that Leia and Lando aren’t near them to witness this. The kiss is much like their first one, expect time has passed and they know each other now and this one is much deeper, and they’re much more aware that this one could end. The kiss does end with Han decides to speak. 

“Where are we?” 

“Jabba’s palace, but Jabba is no longer here.” 

“Why? What happened?”

“Leia and Lando came here earlier to kill him before head so he couldn’t trap all of us.” 

“Then I definitely own them for that then. Jabba has had my back since before I had the Falcon.” 

“You’ll be able to thank them soon. Chewie is at the steps now waiting for us to come back to the Falcon. Are you ready?” Luke asks softly. 

“As ready as I ever am,” Han says while he stands up, and Luke gets up with him, putting an arm around him while Han hides underneath Luke. They’re walking towards Chewie while Han speaks again. 

“Hey, Luke, thanks for saving me.” 

“No, probably, Han. It was my pleasure.” Luke smiles back. It really was. Luke was so used to the one being saved, or if he was saving someone it was Leia. He was glad he could show his boyfriend how much he was cared for because who knows what he forgot while he was asleep down here. Luke isn’t sure if he ever wants to know, he’ll know sure enough.

 

iii. Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983)

 

His father was dead. He thought he died long ago when he was a little kid and thought he actually knew who his father was, but that has changed now and now that he’s older, around the same age his father was when him and his sister was born, he finally understand who his father really was, which is why he’s feeling this grief right now even though technically he has never known his father like Obi-Wan did or like how Yoda did, but losing someone close to you sucks in any way and he’s going to allow himself this moment. He thinks he has earned this for time to finally slow down and stop a little and not keep on going to the next thing. 

 

Luke burns his father’s suit, not the remains. He’ll figure out what to do with the remains later, but right now he wants to give the funeral he thinks his father deserves. He decides to put the suit in a bed of wood and takes a stick and lit it with fire and put it over the suit. He’s hot of course, but he’ll deal with that later, right now he takes in the moment and gives tribute to the man who let him become the man he is today. 

 

He didn’t know how long it was until someone else came out here, but he notices that someone is out here with him and that someone was his sister. And he wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t feel like seeing his sister right now. Leia comes up behind him and hugs him from behind. 

 

It’s no longer quite when she speaks up. 

“I’m sure he was proud of you, Luke,” Leia says like someone else was out here with them. 

“Yeah, maybe... I don’t know. I’m not sure if I ever want to find out how he really felt about me. What about you?” Luke asks his sister. 

“Maybe, someday. When all of this is over and hard feelings are no longer involved. I’m sure it won’t be hard to find out who he was before all of this.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure there are people we can ask who are probably experts on him at this point.” 

“Maybe we can plan to do that. Have R2 show us all the old holograms of him from the war.” 

“And see which of us actually look like him,” Luke says while he turns around to give his sister a proper hug. 

“You know, when I was younger I was told I was basically a female version of my dad.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course, I never knew how I was supposed to feel about that because I never knew he was until now, but I think I take it as a compliment now.” 

“I would think he would he would have hoped for us to not grow up like him.” 

“Maybe, we will never know now though so all we can do is speculate.” 

 

“Yeah...” Luke replies.

 

It gets quiet for a moment after that, where they can only hear the sound of the fire going. Then Luke speaks up again. 

 

“Hey, Leia, where’s Han?” Luke wonders how many times he has asked his sister where his boyfriend is, and it isn’t like he doesn’t appreciate this sibling bonding while they bury their father, but he would just prefer to have someone else here with him in his moment of grieving. 

 

“Back in the back near the fire pit with the ewokes, why, you want him here?” 

 

“Yeah, can you get him for me please?” Luke asks. 

 

“Sure, we can talk about dad later, I’m sure you just want to be alone right now,” Leia says, walking away to go grab Han. Luke hopes she isn’t taking this the wrong way like he doesn’t care about her, he does, but right now he just wants to be with someone and not talk. 

 

It takes a few minutes, but another body appears behind Luke’s, and this time he’s thankful for it. He turns around and hugs Han, hides his face in shoulder and tries to disappear. 

 

And he cries. 

 

Straight up cries. Probably over more than his father just died, but that was the main thing. Luke does get emotional when bad things happen, but he has never just cried over something. He never had the time to, and now he does he cries over his father in the arms of the other man who really knows Luke for who he is. Luke continues to cry while Han rubs small circles around his back, trying to sooth him. 

 

“Hey, hey, Luke, it’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay.” Han says finally. 

 

“How can you be sure about that?” Luke asks through his tears. 

 

“Because, I know who you are and what you’ve been through, what I’ve been through too, and if you could get through all of that and end up still in one piece then we can get through this together,” Han replies with enough confidence he can muster. 

 

“I just wish we had more time.” 

 

“I know kid. I wonder if he learned to turn into a Force Ghost like Ben and Yoda?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Ben has never mentioned teaching him that.” 

 

“Well, maybe he did and then that way you two can still have time to talk to each other.” 

 

“Yeah, maybe. I hope so.” 

 

“Me too, but hey, Luke, let’s take this to the Falcon yeah? It gets really cold out here during the night and I don’t want you to get sick.” 

 

“Okay,” Luke says while Han grabs his hand. 

 

“Hey, Han?” Luke says while they’re walking back to the Falcon.

 

“Yeah, kid?” 

 

“Thanks for being here,” Luke replies. He really is thankful that he has someone like Han that he can turn to. 

 

“No problem, kid,” Han replies with a small smile. 

 

 

IV. 6 or so years before the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015).

 

Ben was gone. Along with the rest of Luke’s Jedi Academy, Ben Solo was gone. 

 

Not physically, Luke wasn’t sure what he would have done if Ben also died along with all the other padwans. But he was gone, finally taken by Snoke and his Knights of Ren. He’s not sure what to tell his sister and her husband. 

 

Luke traveled to Leia and Han’s place straight from the attack of the Jedi Academy. Seeing he had no one else go to at this moment. Their house was fairly small, enough for once a family of three. When Luke knocked at the door he didn’t know what he would see, but the nonetheless he saw his sister, Leia. 

 

“Leia, have you heard about what happened to Ben?” Luke asked, calming so not to worry his sister. “That he turned to the dark side just like his grandfather? Yes, I did. I knew this would happen eventually.” Leia sighed. 

“You did?” 

“Yes, Snoke has had Ben under control since he was very young and it only got stronger as he got older, that’s why we sent him with you, to stop it. But it didn’t.” 

 

“Because I’m not his father, Leia. I’m his uncle.” Luke reasoned with her. 

 

“I know, but I thought since you’re still family it would work, but I was wrong and this is my fault.” 

 

“No, Leia, it’s not your fault. Any grandchild of Vader with that much power in him would try to go to the dark side some day.” 

 

“But never fully turn?” Leia asked. 

 

“You know we can never predict that.” 

 

“I guess not,” Leia replied. She looks sad, respectfully. Luke has seen his sister sad more she has seen him sad. And it’s not like doesn’t get sad, he does, he just knows how to hide it. 

 

“Hey, where’s Han?” Luke asks with a laugh. In the old days when he would ask Leia that he would ask that because he would want to see his boyfriend, but they broke up long ago and Han got with Leia shortly after. Which in the end makes perfect sense. Han never was the one to follow some old religion when he had luck on his side. 

 

“Oh, he left some time ago. Right before Ben turned.” 

 

“He... he did? I’m sorry, Leia.” Luke knew Han probably had some type of comment issues, as he was sure he wasn’t the only person Han had been with. He just never thought Han would be the one to leave after he actually committed to someone. 

 

“Well, he’s done it before. Just not for this long.” Leia says as if she somewhat expected this. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll come back. He always did for me.” Luke says, remembering all the times his old boyfriend came back to him. 

 

“Well, I’m not you Luke. I’m not sure if I have ever given him a reason to come back.” 

 

“I’m sure there’s at least one and he just doesn’t know it yet,” Luke says as he hugs his sister. They’ve never been the type of siblings to be affection with each other, only during times like this when they know they needed someone. 

 

“Luke, can you promise me that you’ll find them? Han and Ben? And to bring Ben back?” Leia asks with hope in her eyes. 

 

“I’ll try, but Leia like I said I’m not his father...” 

 

“I know, but I was thinking maybe if he was there with you it will help.” 

 

“I’ll try, I’m probably going to have to talk to Chewie and ask where our old friend has gone. See if he would know.” Luke says. 

 

“Well, Luke, good luck, I’ll hope you find them,” Leia says finally. 

 

“Thanks, and good luck to you too. Take care of yourself, please? For us?” 

 

“Sure, I’ll try.” Leia laughs. 

 

 

V. Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)

 

“Where’s Han?” Luke asks the girl when she and Chewie come to his hideout on Ach-Two and they mention getting on the Falcon. How can you get on the Falcon without Han? 

 

“Han is... Han is gone.” The girl replies quietly. Luke doesn’t know what to do. 

 

“He’s... gone? How? How come Leia didn’t tell me?” Luke asked. 

 

“Ben... he... he killed him because Snoke asked him to. I think Ben is under Snoke’s influence and Leia sent us so you can try to turn him back.” The girl, Rey, tells him. 

 

“Anyone could tell Ben was under Snoke’s powers. He wanted to be just like his grandfather and he was the one guy who could that, but I know Vader would have never killed his father.” He was devasted when his mother died. If he had a father, Luke was sure he would feel the same way he did when his mom died. 

 

“Well, Ben, did, and now is your chance to save him.” 

 

“Leia knows I can’t...” 

 

“She told me that you think you can’t because you’re not his father, but she thinks you can because you were able to turn Vader.” 

 

“That was just luck and I think she knows that now.” 

 

“Well, whatever it was, we think you still have that power in you so you can do the same the Ben, so can you get on the Falcon and help us?” The girl pleaded. Sounding desperate. 

 

Going on the Falcon... without Han. It just sounds wrong. Luke isn’t sure that he can do that, but something in the girl’s eyes makes it seem like that it’s what he should do. If not for Ben to come back, for his sister. This is what she deserves after everything he has put her through. He hasn’t done much for his sister, but maybe he can bring her her son. 

 

“Okay,” Luke breathes. “I’ll do it. But only for Leia, and only under the condition that I only train you to become a Jedi and no other Jedi will come out of this. There’s a reason they went existent after I ran.” 

 

“You can’t say other Jedi won’t come from this if this means Ben will come back, he could be a Jedi afterward.” 

 

“Well, maybe he will start his own Academy out of spite but for now the world doesn’t need anymore Jedi.” 

 

“If you say so.” The girl says with a smile. Luke doesn’t understand why she thinks the Jedi will come back when he’s the last of them. He doesn’t know what the girl has up her hand or why Leia sent her to come him, but he trusts her nonetheless. She reminds her of him at that age. Maybe they can get Ben back after all, even without Han, but with hope. 

 

+1. Star Wars: Episode 9 (2019)

 

Kylo is on the Falcon. He hasn’t been on this piece of junk since he was a small child before his dad sold it to some guy on Jakku. He was on it for a minute before he killed dad, but wasn’t actually on the Falcon. Feeling the same way he used to when he was a kid and his dad would fly it with his family. Sometimes he allows himself to be nostalgic. But now is not the time, because someone else is also on the ship. 

 

The girl. Rey. 

 

“So, you know how to fly this thing, then?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Yeah, I do. I learned to fly on my own when I was kid and once Han left the ship on Jakku I took it for a spin every once and a while.” Rey replied. When she said that the Falcon hadn’t be touched in years, she meant that she hasn’t touched it in years. 

 

“I don’t care how you fly it, I just care if you will fly it to where I want us to go.” 

 

“Where you want us to go? You mean back to your mother at the residence base?” 

 

“No, not back to her. Not yet anyway. I want you to take us to Mustafar, go see Vader’s Palace. Give you a history lesson of the dark side before you turn to it.” Kylo says with confidence Rey has never seen before. 

 

“I’m not going to turn to the dark side, that’s never going to happen.” 

 

“Oh, are you sure? Because my mother also thought that my father would have still come back to her, but now look what happened.” 

 

“Well, that’s your fault that you killed him. He only came to help Luke...” 

 

“Help Luke what? Bring me back? Like I’m some lost little boy?” 

 

“You’re not lost Ben, just misguided and I’m sure you can come back with the right person...”

 

“No, that’s never going to happen. You know who’s also gone that my mother thought would come back?” Kylo asked. Rey didn’t know what to say. Didn’t want to say the first name that came to her. 

 

“Luke Skywalker. Where is he? Where’s the galaxy’s precious Luke Skywalker that promised to save everyone?” Kylo asked, with more anger in his voice than before. 

 

“Luke... Luke is gone. Like Han.” Rey said slowly. Still doesn’t what to believe that he’s gone, even if he still comes to her as a Force Ghost. 

 

“Yeah, that’s right. How can I be saved if the Jedi Master isn’t here?” 

 

“Luke was able to save Vader because he believed there was still light in him because there was still light in him. And I believe there is still light in you because there is, Ben. You are still a Skywalker and they are known to be the good guys, even if everyone knows you as a Solo. He was the good guy in the end.” 

 

“Just because it’s part of my heritage doesn’t mean I have to honor it.” Kylo spat back. 

 

“And just because you have the dark side in you doesn’t mean you have to be like Vader. Kylo, please, come with me, not for your sanity, but for your mother.” 

 

“Oh, for my mother? You think I’m that gullible?” 

 

“I was hoping...” Rey was about to speak again when Kylo gets in the pilot seat. Seating up the hyperdrive like she saw his dad did only a few times before. 

 

“How you learned that? I thought Han never had time to teach you.” 

 

“Kids learn how to sneak out of the house eventually,” Kylo replied. 

 

“Are you going to get in the co-pilot seat or are you going to just stand there?” Rey moves and moves to the co-pilot seat. Getting it set up to get into hyperdrive. Rey feels smithing fall from the top, and when she picks the thing up she notices it was Han’s dice from forever ago. She looks at it for a moment before placing it in her pocket, noticing Kylo staring at her as she does so. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asks hands on the controllers. 

 

“Yeah, I am.” She says, giving him a smile that makes him return one of his one. Happy because Leia is finally getting her son back, and happy because they really never lost Han nor Luke at all. They’re still there, they never really left. And neither did Ben.


End file.
